


It's gonna be alright

by IngeniousPelican



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Thunderstorms, vent - Freeform, what is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngeniousPelican/pseuds/IngeniousPelican
Summary: Virgil and Roman are alone in the house, so Roman decides to spend some time with Virge.





	It's gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Movies, thunderstorm, crying, snuggles... just a bunch of cliches that people love.

Virgil sat on the couch in the living room, all by himself. Logan and Patton went shopping, and Roman was in his own room, probably singing Disney songs, so Virgil had the whole living room for himself. And he liked it. Ah yes, he liked it very much. It was just him under the blanket and his beloved silence. He sighed silently and looked at the floor.

Meanwhile, Roman was indeed in his room, but he wasn't listening to Disney songs, nor was he watching a movie on his laptop. He was lying on his bed and was actually reading a book, a Harry Potter book, just to be clear. To be even clearer - it was the first book. Roman wanted to read the whole series again, as it was his favourite book series. An interesting story with unique characters, that is something Roman has always adored. I mean, who wouldn't like such a beautiful story? Even after so many times Roman still loved reading the books, again and again, all the time.

After a few more minutes of reading Roman has come to an end. He closed both the book and his eyes and sighed dreamily. Princey put the book on his bedside table. Lying on the bed quickly became boring for this extraordinary character with a creative mind. Roman got up rapidly and went up to the door. He grabbed the handle and got out of his room, thinking about what he could do. Sitting alone in the room was Virgil's beloved thing to do, not Roman's. And then, Princey remembered that he wasn't alone in the house. 

Virgil was still sitting on the couch covered in the blanket. He had his eyes closed, slowly dazing away to the little comforting world he has created in his mind. Too bad Roman decided to enter the living room. That selfish, narcissistic, romance-loving, loud singing dork... that dork who once got stuck in the car. Yeah, that one. Virgil growled, seeing that Roman was walking in his direction.

"Hello!" Roman said happily with a big grin on his face. "How is my favourite little boy doing?" Princey asked and sat next to Virgil. "Are we happy? Or are we not?"

"Oh, shut up..." Virgil looked away, gazing into a non-existent thing somewhere in the room. The boy pouted, looking like a little child that didn't get his sweets.

"Sweetie, don't be like that, I just wanna know what's up," Roman said and shook his head. "You're so passive-aggressive."  
Virgil looked at Roman and hissed, "You know, I just don't like those small talks of yours."  
Roman rolled his eyes and didn't say another thing. He just sat next to Virgil, not touching him, which was new and kind of weird.   
Where is that idiot with big, sparkly eyes, the one who doesn't know what 'personal space' means? Well, apparently not here, thought Virgil and then he looked away again.

The seconds were passing by, and Roman started to shake his legs. Clearly, he couldn't bear sitting in one place. Virgil was discussing with himself whether Roman's shaking or talking was more annoying.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Virgil asked suddenly. He thought that watching a film would be a good idea.

"Yeah, duh!" Roman exclaimed. "Oh, what kind of movie? Disney movie? A fantasy movie, like Harry Potter? You know, I started reading Harry Potter, so I guess it's not the best option- Hey! What about..." Roman blurted out, speaking too fast for Virgil to understand him.

"Jeez, slow down," Virgil said with a grimace on his face. "We could watch... I dunno, Mary Poppins?"

"Oh, that's a great idea!"

"Yeah. But I'm not getting up. Just saying."

"Fine, you lazy lollipop." Princey rolled his eyes and stood up, heading to the shelf with the movies. Then, he started searching.

Lazy lollipop? That's new, Virge thought but didn't say anything. Roman took care of searching for the movie, so there was no big problem. The man standing next to the shelf finally screamed in excitement, as he finally found the movie. He went over to the telly and put the film on and quickly sat on the couch. Well, he jumped on the couch, making Virgil bounce a little, too.

"You know, I have to say - you really do know which movies are good." Roman smiled and took the remote to start the movie.

"Thanks," Virgil whispered, looking at Roman. Then he glanced at the TV, as the film began. 

After maybe 20 minutes of watching, the boys heard a thunder. Virgil jumped anxiously. Great, a thunderstorm, one of the best things in the world, really! Roman wasn't as scared as Virgil, but he was surprised. 

"This isn't good," he murmured, stood up and turned the TV off. Then, he glanced at Virgil, only to see him... Virge was covered with his blanket, his face covered, too, so Roman couldn't really 'see' him. "Hey, it's okay," Princey said in a reassuring voice and sat on the couch as slowly as he could, panicking and trying to think of a solution.

The rain was hitting the windows, sending harsh and ear-piercing thuds all over the house. Virgil was shaking, not letting Roman touch him, his eyes closed. He really didn't like thunderstorms. The sound - too loud, way too loud. The feeling of something hitting the house as if that something wanted to hurt you. Virgil sobbed quietly, still covered with the blanket.

"Virge, look at me. Please, you don't need to be scared," Roman said softly. He didn't know what to do, to be completely honest he's never seen Virgil like that, not really. He had no idea what to do, or what to say, so he tried saying anything that came to his mind. "Buddy, it's going to be okay, you know? I'm sure it won't last long, just a few minutes. No need to be scared, you'll be okay."

"I..." Virgil wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He started crying violently. He was just so scared. Another thunder, another lightning, it was so loud for him, and even though he was under the blanket he saw the beam of light that was coming through the window and it made him even more anxious. The fear stored in his mind caused the pain in his head and stomach. He was shaking so much, he couldn't stop. Virgil put his hands around his head, covering his ears, but he could still hear the sound. That horrible sound, terrible, awful, sickening, frightening sound... and Roman's voice. Soft voice. He was whispering to Virgil, but the boy couldn't really understand his friend. Not because Princey was too quiet, but because the words just didn't make any sense to Virgil. Just some sounds, that made no sense at all.

"Virgil. Virge. Lollipop, sweetheart. Hot topic. Please, just... listen to me," Roman kept whispering. He gently grabbed the blanket and removed it from Virgil's face, just a little, not too much. Roman looked at Virgil and asked, "Do you want me to hug you?"

'Hug', Virgil thought, did he say 'hug'? It was the only word that really made its way to his covered ears. He opened his eyes a little and realised Roman removed a small part of the blanket from his face. He could see the telly, the shelf right next to it and some of Roman's hair. 

"H-hug..." Virgil whimpered, "...yeah."

Roman could barely hear Virgil, but he understood what he said. Princey put his hands around Virgil, who was still shaking. "Hug. It's gonna be alright," he said softly. "It's gonna be okay."

Virgil didn't stop shaking. It wasn't surprising - the fear wouldn't just go away, even though both Virgil and Roman wanted it to disappear. He didn't stop shaking, but the sobbing was slightly softer. Slightly quieter. It was slowly, only slowly, fading, as Roman kept whispering reassuring things to him. 

"It's gonna be alright." There it is again, Virgil thought. He didn't mind, really. Actually, Princey's voice and its soft tone was helping.

Normally, Virgil would be all by himself while having this kind of panic attack, but right now? Right now there was Roman. Good old Roman, whose arms were still wrapped around Virge.

The thunderstorm was vanishing, just like Virgil's fear. With closed eyes, the boy was curled up in a ball, feeling less and less scared. It wasn't just because of the lightnings becoming less blinding and thunders becoming less deafening. Roman's help took a big part in Virgil calming down. Very big, and Virgil was really thankful for that. 

"Thanks," he whispered when he stopped shaking. Only a few tears were falling from his eyes, and nothing more. Few tears, few pants. His breath was steady again.

"Lollipop, you don't need to thank me. But I'm so glad you're feeling okay now," Princey said, smiling. "And I'm glad I helped," he added and patted Virgil's head, making the boy smile, too. 

Neither of them let go of each other. They were comfortable like that. Just the two of them, sitting together, hugging... hugging for a long time.

Roman looked at Virgil. His companion was asleep, slowly breathing with a peaceful face. Princey smiled and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep tight," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to ArtDash, my friend who corrected this whole thing. I love you <3


End file.
